


Gardenia

by Bhelryss



Series: eirichelweek2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, prompt: family, they're babysitting, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Eirichel Week 2017, Day 2: Family((Gardenias are flowers that represent children and family because of their meaning of purity and sweetness.))L’Arachel and Eirika have been married for three years when L’Arachel brings home Dozla’s granddaughter. They are family.





	Gardenia

It is a rare day of rest for Eirika, and for L’Arachel. A lazy morning starts the day, cold toes stretched out towards the end of the bed, arms thrown around each other and warm. Then L’Arachel rose first, wiggling out of Eirika’s dozing grip and complaining under her breath at the chilly floor against bare skin. She returned, briefly, when she was dressed to press a kiss to Eirika’s face, and promise to be back soon.

Eirika mumbles an acknowledgement, and her wife slips out of their quarters to face the sun. And by the way the sun slanted in through the window to wake her properly, some hours later, L’Arachel had been gone some time. Fully awake, Eirika dressed in something more appropriate for the day than her comfortable nightgown, and just in time, for a tornado burst through the door just after.

A tornado of pale green and red, launching arms first for Eirika, laughing brightly. “Acacia!” L’Arachel chided, too busy hanging a child’s coat on the rack to save Eirika from their goddaughter. Acacia, for her part, chattered nonstop into Eirika’s ear in the native Rausten tongue. And, after a moment, slid back into common.

“Aunt Eirika, Grandad told me I was going to be with you all day!! All day, isn’t that awesome!!! Are we going to do something fun today?” 

“Ah,” Eirika said intelligibly, looking to L’Arachel for help with Dozla’s charming granddaughter. L’Arachel nodded, smile hiding a laugh that shone through in her eyes. Laughing at her trouble, what a charming woman Eirika had married. “Yes, of course, Acacia. Something fun for certain.” Grasping for ideas, Eirika shifted Acacia’s weight so she rested much easier on the princess’ hip. 

Coming up empty, Eirika bobbed, making Acacia giggle, and asked very pointedly. “What does Aunt L’Arachel think?” What  _ does _ L’Arachel think? What exactly does L’Arachel have planned for her excitable, energetic goddaughter? One had to wonder. Acacia had never been an unplanned for presence, in the past. There was always some activity.

“Painting!” L’Arachel declared, and Eirika smiled. It would be quite a mess, given Acacia’s exuberance and artistic eye, but it would be fun. “A Lady of Divine Grace, such as ourselves, finds great joy in art.” Neither of the two adults were artists, but Acacia let up such a joyous shout, that the girl’s delight was enough of a reason for them to continue to use it as an activity. (Only occasionally, though. The mess was enough of a reason to keep it as only an infrequent activity.)

Squirming to get down, Acacia grabbed Eirika’s hand and pulled her onwards. Paused, grabbed onto L’Arachel with her free hand, and then made a big to-do about dragging her aunts to the usual room they used for crafts. (An empty, infrequently used room that was easier to clean than one with furniture.) They were all smiling, as they broke out the paints, the brushes, the canvases and the overlarge, paint-stained tunics. 

Hours later, Acacia stepped back from her masterpiece, squinted at the placement of colors and the bright blues and greens. “It’s done!!” She cried out, smearing a stripe of red across her cheek as she rubbed her wrist under her eye. And beamed at her aunts, eager for the praise to come her way. 

“It’s lovely,” Eirika said.

“Magnificent!!” L’Arachel exclaimed, stepping forward to sweep the paint-covered child up into a twirling hug. “Your best piece yet, Acacia!” She assured her, pressing a kiss to the child’s temple. Eirika couldn’t help but smile softly, fondly at them both. L’Arachel was always so good with her retainer’s grandchild, after all, perhaps she would be good with all children? It was certainly a thought for another day, because being distracted with this child around was often a recipe for exhaustion. 

“You’re both filthy,” Eirika said, reaching out to cup L’Arachel’s face. (Paint is tacky against her palm, drying swifter on skin than on the canvas.) “What a mess you both are.” She smiles when L’Arachel leans into the touch, and Acacia leans forward to smear tacky paint along Eirika’s jawline.

“Now you’re messy too, Aunt Eirika!”

“So I am! So I am.”

“Dirty ones need to go swimming!” L’Arachel announces brightly, much to Eirika’s quiet horror. The ice is gone, certainly, but the waters are still freezing. The weather has never stopped Dozla, however, from doing his time in the water, and apparently he’s passed that insane habit to his daughter and grandchild, from the way Acacia lights up and throws her hands in the air with a cheer.

And the water is freezing, Eirika thinks as she shivers. Ankle deep in the river, she watches Acacia wade deeper and then throw herself bodily under the water to reappear, dark hair sticking to her neck and shoulders. She makes a great show of splashing and swimming, and L’Arachel is hip deep in the waters, close enough to reach if Acacia has trouble.

Her wife waves, arms stretched up and over her head, when she notices Eirika watching. L’Arachel blows Eirika a kiss, and then turns to watch Acacia flop bodily onto and then under the water. And still Eirika stands, ankle deep and shivering, as her Rausten family delights in the chilly water. She braves the deeper water for L’Arachel’s hand, held out towards the shore even with her eyes following the child playing chase with a floating leaf.

Threading their fingers together, teeth chattering, Eirika pulls L’Arachel closer. “You’ll enjoy warming up later,” L’Arachel says knowingly, volume kept to a conversational level. A hint of teasing, though even that much sets a blush to her face. Acacia does a spectacular imitation of a dolphin, sending a cold spray into the watching adults’ faces. 

Eirika kisses L’Arachel, wanting to linger over the way their faces are warm even if the rest of them aren’t, before pulling back to keep an eye on their charge. “I am counting on it, but it isn’t every day our goddaughter visits.” She sighs, the exhale shivering.

“I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you!! May Latona herself correct me if I lie!”

They kiss, and laugh, and Acacia splashes them both, and Eirika splutters when L’Arachel dunks her beneath the waves. With a great commotion, they chase each other through the shallows, Acacia diving into the deeper waters to escape Eirika’s longer reach and L’Arachel falling dramatically into her wife’s arms after a victory on Eirika’s part. 

They return home sodden, exhausted, and avidly appreciative of the fire roaring in the hearth. 


End file.
